hoy que te vas
by Lutzya Tendo
Summary: lo que avese nos pasa en la vida cotidiana al amar auna persona pero alavez tener le miedo al rechaso.


Hoy que te vas

_**Hoy que te vas**_

_**Ya no podría despertar**_

**Sabiendo que no estas**

_¿Por qué? Están difíciles decirte lo que siento porti ¿Por qué? No puedo decirte lo mucho que tu significas en mi vida que no hay nadie mas en mi corazón mas que tu "__**akane".**_

**No me interesa la verdad**

**Ni quiero preguntar**

_Ranma, ¿Por qué no eres honesto y me dices lo que sientes por mí? O será que no sientes nada mas que una sola amistad asía mi acaso solo me ves como una amiga para ti._

**Pues los silencios**

**Se han vuelto eternos**

**Cuando te vas.**

_no quiero perderte ,pero tampoco deseo que te hagan daño por eso siempre te insulto frete de los __demás para que nadie se de cuenta de mis sentimientos asía ti , como desiaria no tener que ocultarte lo que siento por ti , que esa sonrisa me ase desfallecer y tu mirada me ase enloquecer._

**Porque no aguantaría **

**Vivir sin tus labios**

**Ni un solo día más.**

_Ranma….te amo de masiado como para perderte en este tiempo que emos pasado juntos tu te as robado mi corazón, nunca pensé que me enamoraría de ti pero, tu lograste cautivarme con tu mirada, esa mirada que me ase morir y tu sonrisa que me ase sentir segura ante tus brazos._

**Ya**** no podría despertar**

**Sabiendo que no estas**

_akane, ya e tomado una desisten y se que tu y yo debemos estar juntos toda la vida ¿porque yo?_

"**Te amo akane".**

**No me interesa la verdad**

**Ni quiero preguntar**

**Pues los silencios**

**Se han vuelto eternos **

**Cuando te vas.**

_Si tan sólo pudiéramos confesar nuestros sentimientos, yo se que te amo y si tu me amas ranma como yo te amo a ti yo estoy segura que nadie ni nada jamás nos separaría._

_(_en eso se escucho el golpeteo en la ventana de la menor de las tendo , ella se asusto y tomo su bat para golpear al que estuviera afuera de su ventana , ya que ya era algo tarde, al irse acercando ala ventana algo asustada se asomo y hay se encontraba el .)

**Akane: Ranma…ran..ma, que es lo que quieres a estas horas.**

**Ranma: Akane quiero hablar contigo en este instante.**

**(**De un salto entro ala habitación de la joven y la tomo en brazos sacándola del cuarto y subiendo asía el tejado, en donde los dos hablarían tranquilamente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta y mucho menos los interrumpieran.)

**Akane: que te pasa ranma y ¿Qué es lo impórtate que tienes que decirme?**

**Ranma: akane ya no puedo mas con este sentimiento que e tratado de ocultar por ase tanto tiempo**.

( el joven artista marcial tomo a su prometida por la cintura afianzando la a su cuerpo pegándola cada ves mas para susurrarle al oído)

**Ranma: akane te amo des del primer m omento en que te vi. Y no quiero perderte por mis estupideces eres ala única ala que amo y con la que quiero pasar toda mi vida.**

**(**akane seguía en shok no podía creer que ranma le estuviera confesando su amor en ese instante , de repente algo la saco de ese estado al ver a su prometido acercarse a ella poco apoco.)

"._o por dios, ranma ira a besarme será_

_Posible si silo es el esta apunto de besarme"_

_(_Ella ya no pudo acabar de pensar ya que ranma había unido sus labios con los de ella y dando se su primer beso y el mas tierno y duradero perdieron la noción del tiempo, poco apoco se fueron se parando asta quedar frente a frente y mirándose fijamente.)

**Ranma: perdona akane, discúlpame por haberlo echo se que tu no sientes lo mismo que.**

( el ya no pudo acabar de decir lo que iva adesir ya que su linda prometida le había callado con otro dulce beso , que lo dejo sin habla al instante en que ella se separo de el y poco apoco se volvió a acercarse a el para susurrarle al oído.)

**Akane: ranma yo tambiente amo y no quiero perderte por nada del mundo te amo demasiado y te amare toda mi vida.**

**(**Así los dos por fin se confesaron su amor y se dieron otro beso que duro bastante tiempo, los dos se quedaron en el tejado para ver el amanecer juntos, los dos, cuando el sol ya estaba por salir, ranma le susurro al oído a akane.)

**Ranma: porque no aguantaría sin tus labios ni un solo día mas, te amo akane y siempre te amare.**

**Akane: yo tambiente amo ranma.**

**Fin..**

**Bueno creo que no lo echo tan mal, este es mi primer fic y la verdad disculpen por la falta de ortografía, les agradeceré si me mandan sus comentarios y opiniones,**

**Gracias a todos los que lea mi fan fic. Atentamente "kaourochan"**


End file.
